


Corte de Cabelo

by Amurat



Series: RayEmma Week 2020 [8]
Category: Tangled (2010), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Day 8: Free Day, Emma as Rapunzel, F/M, Fluff, Ray as Flynn Rider, RayEmma Week 2020 (The Promised Neverland)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurat/pseuds/Amurat
Summary: Em que Ray fica surpreso com o novo corte de cabelo de Emma.
Relationships: Emma/Ray (The Promised Neverland)
Series: RayEmma Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777567
Kudos: 7





	Corte de Cabelo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é um crossover com o filme Enrolados\Tangled, mas possuí algumas diferenças. A Emma\Rapunzel não tem cabelos mágicos, então a história do rapto dela é similar a história original da Rapunzel. Ela queria sair da torre pra conhecer o mundo e não para ver as lanternas.

O sol estava prestes a se por, então Ray apressou o passo para chegar ao acampamento antes de escurecer. O cansaço estava começando a pesar sobre seu corpo, aquele dia tinha sido tão agitado que parecia ter durado 50 horas.

Mais cedo naquela manhã, Ray, um notório ladrão, estava se escondendo da guarda real e acabou se refugiando em uma torre localizada no coração da floresta. Ele nunca iria imaginar que lá dentro estaria escondida uma garota de enormes cabelos ruivos e muito menos a enrascada que ela o faria se meter.

_“Me leve com você e seja meu guia lá fora ou te entregarei aos guardas.”_

Não era como se Ray pudesse recusar de qualquer forma, afinal, Emma ― nome com o qual ela havia se apresentado ― tinha acertado sua cabeça e amarrou todos os seus membros com uma corda quando ele estava inconsciente. E agora aqui estava ele, servindo de babá dela.

Ele poderia ter ido embora agora se quisesse, mas era contra seus princípios largar alguém sozinho no meio da floresta, principalmente se tratando de alguém que confiou nele. Ray podia ser um ladrão, mas era um ladrão com princípios.

Sem falar que Emma se provou ser uma garota legal. Legal demais para seu próprio bem.

Ray apressou o passo quando finalmente avistou o acampamento. ― Cheguei ruivin- ― ele se interrompeu ao dar de cara com Emma. A aparência dela estava um pouco diferente de quando a tinha visto pela última vez ― não que ele já não esperasse por isso, afinal, o próprio Ray quem havia sugerido que ela mudasse sua aparência para despistar a pessoa que a prendeu na torre, mesmo assim ainda ficou surpreso com seu novo visual ―, seus longos cabelos ruivos agora estavam curtos e seu vestido roxo foi substituído por uma muda de roupas que pertenciam a ele.

― Ruivinha, o que houve com seu cabelo?

― Achei que seria uma boa ideia cortá-los. Ficou tão ruim assim? ― ela disse, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha esquerda.

― N-não! Claro que não! Você está linda agora. Não que você já não fosse linda antes. Quero dizer, você sempre foi bonita. Argh! ― o garoto corou e se xingou mentalmente, pois a situação parecia estar piorando cada vez mais conforme continuava falando.

― Entendi. Obrigada. ― Emma sorriu para ele, aumentando ainda mais o rubor nas bochechas de Ray.

― Bem, eu vou preparar a fogueira antes que escureça.

Dito isso, ele saiu correndo em outra direção para catar alguns gravetos, deixando uma Emma risonha para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> E está oficialmente finalizada minha contribuição pra Rayemma Week. Muito obrigado a todos vocês que leram, deram kudos e comentaram nas fanfics ao longo da semana. Cheguei a pensar em desistir na metade porque aconteceram alguns problemas IRL, mas consegui terminar graças ao apoio de vocês. É a primeira Week que consigo fazer por inteiro, estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Espero que continuem me acompanhando nas minhas outras fanfics.  
> Por hoje é só pessoal.


End file.
